Jealous hands
by Sasha Kingsley
Summary: Someone has managed to attract Nami and Robin's attention, making Sanji incredibly jealous. But who is he jealous of? And what are Law and Zoro doing in the bathroom?


Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Oda-sama! I'm just fooling around with them. Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji was happily whistling as he prepared a light snack for his lovely female nakama. Nami-swan and Robin-chwan were sitting on the couch in the galley, talking quietly among themselves. This must be heaven, thought Sanji, as he twirled around the kitchen. The two beauties of the Strawhat crew, at ease in his territory, with no shitty other man in sight. They were all his to please and pamper.

'Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, I have a delicious chocolate parfait for you! A special treat for you lovely ladies!' He noodled his way to the girls. Oh, the beauty of those two! Nami had grown out her hair in the two years they had been apart and Robin had also become even more radiant. Oh, perfection!

'Thanks, Sanji-kun! Can you put it on the table, please?' Nami barely looked at him, her eyes focused on something outside the window. Robin nodded and grinned, also looking at something through the porthole.

'Of course, my dear!' He was slightly disappointed, as they usually dug into his special snacks. Carefully, he put the two dishes on the kitchen table and came closer to see why his darlings were so distracted from his food.

'Oh, look! That tan, I'm so jealous!' Nami whispered to Robin.

'Indeed. And it seems that his hair has grown a bit. It suits him very well.' Robin agreed.

Sanji was burning with curiosity, who were his lovely ladies talking about? He sidled up behind them and sneaked a peak through the porthole. Outside, he saw Trafalgar Law going through katas with their resident swords master, Zoro. The three youngest of their crew were avidly listening to a duet by Franky and Brooke. Sanji immediately dismissed them. Perhaps the ladies were talking about Trafalgar? He did indeed have a healthy tan, which was accentuated with the dark tribal tattoos on his arms and chest. Sanji had to admit, the paintings were a piece of art. And his hair had grown a bit in the two years he hadn't seen the Warlord. Sanji felt jealousy twist in his stomach, how dare that man attract his lovely ladies' attention?! Calm yourself, he thought to himself, the Surgeon of Death will leave soon enough.

'And those earrings, I really want to tug at them and see how he reacts!' Nami giggled, a blush staining her cheeks.

'Miss Navigator, how naughty of you!' Robin grinned at her fellow female, before looking outside again. 'At least let us share him!' The two looked at each other for a second, then dissolved into hysterical giggles.

'Oh, Robin! Sharing? Him? Hah! Never!' Nami laughed out loud. Robin's typical laugh sounded as well. Sanji was unable to help himself from responding.

'My dear blossoms? Why are you so interested in him? He will be gone before long anyway!' The two ladies looked at him, surprised at his passionate speech. They'd forgotten he was there.

'Gone, Mister Cook? Why would he be gone so soon?' Robin asked.

'Ah, my dear, he has his own crew to go back to of course!' Sanji answered. The girls looked questioningly at each other.

'His own crew?' Nami wondered. A light of realization appeared in Robin's eyes.

'Ah, you are talking about Trafalgar-san, Sanji!'

'Of course, my dear. He was the one you were talking about, wasn't he?' He questioned.

'Not exactly, Sanji-kun.' Nami turned away from the window. She quickly changed topics 'Now where is that snack you prepared, Sanji-kun?' All thoughts of someone stealing the attention of his girls flew out of his head.

'Over here, my lovely Nami-swan!' the blonde cook twirled happily.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when he was washing the dishes, Sanji's thoughts returned to Nami's words. _Not exactly._ Well, if it wasn't Trafalgar, who else could they have been talking about? Let's see, grown hair, a tan? Were they talking about Usopp? His hair had grown a lot and he had a tan that most of the crew never achieved, even in high summer. Sanji snorted, the boy was a kid, no way that Nami and Robin would be interested in him. Suddenly a thought entered his head. _Those earrings._ Apart from the visiting Warlord, there was only one male on the ship that had pierced ears: Roronoa Zoro. The cook swayed on his feet. He couldn't believe it, his ladies liked to watch the uncultured brute of a marimo! It was impossible! He grabbed at the sink, needing support.

But the facts were there, plain in sight. Zoro had a tan, from working out in the sunlight without a shirt. His hair had grown out a bit, so it was less of a mossy bush and more of a sleek and wild haircut. And of course, his well-known three gold earrings were worn plain in sight on his left earlobe. Sanji groaned. The Marimo would not leave the crew, he was probably the most loyal to Luffy out of the entire bunch. Where Nami, Robin and Usopp had all left the crew once, Zoro was the only one who had never doubted Luffy in any of his decisions.

If Zoro attracted the attention of his ladies, what could Sanji do? The moss ball had never shown any interest in the girls that he was aware of. On the contrary, he referred to Nami-swan as a witch and had been very distrusting of Robin when she just joined the crew, he'd even acted vicious against her.

On the other hand, after the adventure at Enies Lobby, when the truth was revealed about Robin's past, Zoro had readily accepted her. He'd come to her defence at Fishman Island, disregarding his own safety.

Sanji had to admit that Zoro had certain undeniable qualities. While the first mate had no sense of direction to speak of, he always managed to get somewhere he needed to be. And apart from Luffy (sometimes he truly wondered if Zoro might be on par with the rubber idiot), he was the strongest member of the crew. And while the swordsman didn't really partake in chores such as laundry or cleaning, he always, always, was on guard duty. Zoro only slept three hours before morning, and had to take naps through the day to be able to stay awake at night.

Yes, the green haired man deserved his grudging respect. But to allow him the attention of the girls? No way! Sanji ground his teeth on the cigarette in his mouth, anger overtaking him at the thought of Zoro in bed with Nami and Robin. A strong wave of jealousy came over him. Like hell was he allowing that to happen. Over his dead body!

Sanji kept a close watch on his rival during dinner. No one seemed to realise it, so he could take a closer look. Trafalgar, or Law as he asked them to call him, had pulled his fellow swordsman into a conversation about swords. They were completely immersed in the qualities of their own blades and those of other well-known masters in the art of kenjutsu. The blonde narrowed his eyes, the dark doctor had managed to completely entrance the marimo. Neither of them paid any attention to their surroundings, ignoring the others at the table.

'So I told him to check where his sword was. He didn't know I had used _Room_ to banish it into the river.' Law smirked at Zoro. The other swordsman laughed out loud at the image.

Sanji looked around to check if anyone needed something and spotted Robin whisper something in Nami's ear. The orange haired navigator turned to look at the two swordsmen and blushed a vibrant red, slapping Robin's arm. Sanji turned his gaze back to Zoro, wondering what made Nami-swan blush so hard.

'And Flower Sword Vista? He uses two swords, but he can give Mihawk a run for his money, if you ask me.' Law asked. Zoro considered the name and nodded.

'Yeah, I would like to spar with him, but no one knows where he and the Whitebeard crew might be.'

'I don't know either. But seriously, you'd like him. Nice fellow, and he is strict about manners in a fight…' Sanji blinked. Were those two honestly talking about potential sparring partners? Moronic one-track minded fools, they were. Why worry about sparring when you had lovely ladies to pamper? Anyways, the swordsman clearly ignored the two girls, so Sanji felt he didn't have to worry about the brute getting his filthy paws on them.

* * *

After dinner, Sanji finally had the time to relax with a nice glass of red wine. Usopp and Chopper were doing the dishes, Nami and Robin had gone to the aquarium bar to plan their next landing at Dressrosa, Luffy had fallen asleep in the men's room and Franky was beneath deck working on a new project with Brooke. The cook climbed up towards the bathroom, feeling he deserved a nice, long soak. But luck was not on his side. The bathroom was occupied by Law and Zoro. As he neared the door, he heard Law speak.

'That robe hides your body, you know? Everyone knows that you're powerful, but no one realizes just how much you hide under your clothes.'

After a short silence, Sanji heard the quiet mutter of Zoro.

'Yeah, well, I don't really care about any of that. I don't work out for looks, but to get as strong as possible.'

'Still, it's a very nice view. I'd like to examine you a little closer, if you don't mind.' Law's voice had gotten breathier. Sanji couldn't believe his ears.

'Sure, what are you waiting for?' Zoro uttered a challenge.

Sanji heard water sloshing in the bath, a soft sigh and the popping of a bottle. He pressed his ear to the door, unable to curb his curiosity. He heard the sound of skin moving on skin, dripping of water.

'Incredible.' A soft whisper of Law. 'You're magnificent, Zoro-ya.'

A soft chuckle came as answer, followed by a soft moan.

'Does it hurt?' Law asked. Images flashed before Sanji's eyes.

'Not really. Some places are very sensitive, but in other I can hardly feel a thing.' Zoro answered.

'Hmm, it depends on the thickness of the scar tissue. You probably don't feel anything here, right?'

'Yeah, but a bit lower, yes there, that tickles.' Zoro's voice was hitched. A soft rustle followed.

'And what about here? Does this tickle as well?' Now Law had taken on a mischievous tone.

'Ahh, no. No tickling. Mmm, Law, more.' Zoro had a husky tone now.

'Feels good, right? Want me to work my magic on that?'

'Yesss!' Zoro hissed.

Sanji couldn't believe his ears and wanted to get away. But he tripped over his own feet and fell against the door, which burst open. He smacked onto the floor, steam billowing around him.

'Curly? What are you doing?' Zoro asked, completely bewildered at the intrusion.

Sanji raised his head and saw the two man sitting in the bath. But they were not in a position he expected. Zoro was leaning against the side of the bath, his right arm hooked over the edge, while his other was resting on Law's shoulder. Law was sitting next to Zoro, but with his body turned toward the green haired man, his tattooed hands pressing into Zoro's shoulder. Both had their heads turned towards the cook on the floor.

Realizing that he was being talked to, Sanji struggled to get up.

'Ah, I wanted to take a bath, but I tripped and fell.' It was not a lie, but not the complete truth either. _I heard you two and thought you were doing the dirty and wanted to leave but tripped._ He carefully didn't say that he'd heard them talking.

Law smiled and waved him over, 'There is enough space, join us.' He grinned at the bewildered look on Sanji's face.

'Uh, I don't want to intrude.' Sanji muttered.

'Intrude on what, exactly?' Zoro frowned, pulling his left arm back. But Law wasn't having that. He gripped the arm and replaced it on his shoulder, resuming his massage (as Sanji now realized what he'd been doing).

'Now, now, Zoro-ya. Sanji-ya is a gentleman. He has manners, unlike us.' He grinned savagely. He looked back to the cook. 'Come on, the water is nice and warm.'

'Fine.' Sanji sighed and started undressing. He could do this, this was just men washing up together, nothing wrong with that. A groan had him looking to the two in the bath again, though. Zoro had his eyes closed and his head leaned against the wall behind him, a look of relief on his face. Law was busy kneading his deltoid muscle, a look of concentration on his face.

'I told you, you have a great body, but you need to take more care of it, Zoro-ya. Otherwise you won't be able to defeat Hawkeyes.'

'Well, you're taking care of it now, aren't you?' Zoro retorted, a frown forming on his face.

'A reward for helping me with the katas. But I'm not going to stay forever, you know.' Law answered softly. The doctor looked up as Sanji slid quietly in the bath, considering him for a moment.

'Sanji-ya, perhaps I could teach you.' He grinned at the blonde.

'Teach me what?' Sanji asked.

'To massage sore muscles. Zoro-ya can't reach everywhere himself.' Law said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Zoro snapped his eyes open and looked unbelievingly to the dark man.

'The cook massaging me? Good luck with that.' And he rested his head back against the wall. His answer incensed Sanji, and pride reared his head.

'I'm going to blow you of your socks, you hear me, marimo!' the blonde snarled. He turned to the doctor and snapped, 'Show me.'

Law looked appraisingly at him. 'Very well, go sit on his other side.'

As Law instructed, Sanji laid Zoro's right arm on his own shoulder and started kneading the heavy muscles of the green haired man. He hadn't realised just how powerful the body beneath his hands was. As Law had said before, Zoro's clothes hid a lot. After a while, he got the technique right and felt the deltoid relax at the massaging of his fingers, making Zoro release a deep groan. The man seemed to sag between Law and Sanji. Law showed Sanji how to ease the tension in the upper and forearm, how to loosen up the tendons in the wrists and started on the fingers.

'Zoro-ya, you have to stay awake, what if you drowned in the bath?' Law broke the comfortable silence.

'Hm? What?' Zoro slurred a bit. He blinked heavily, his single eye blearily looking at the tattooed man.

'Get up, marimo. I'm not going to explain to Luffy that you died by sleeping in a bath. Up.' Sanji pushed the swordsman towards the edge. 'Anyways, don't you think it's better to dry off? The water is starting to get cold.' He asked Law.

'Yes, we don't want to get a cold.' Law got up and helped Zoro to get out of the bath, the green haired man strangely obedient. After drying their bodies and putting on clean clothes, Law turned to Sanji.

'Is there a place where we can continue? With a mattress or something? Those bunks in the men's dormitory won't do.'

'We could go to the gym, lots of space and mats.' Zoro seemed to come out of his trance, albeit slightly.

'Very well, lead the way.'

When the three men entered the crow's nest, it seemed that everyone else had gone to sleep. Sanji quickly pulled out one of the thick mats, placing it in the middle of the centre of the floor. Law took the opportunity to lift Zoro's shirt of the drowsy man and push him towards the mat. Zoro almost stumbled, something which Sanji had only seen him do when almost being unconscious of blood loss. But the swordsman wasn't wounded, so why was he acting like this, so docile? So willingly to let anyone lead him?

Law surprised him further by unbuttoning the green head's trousers and pulling them down. Zoro sat down on the mat and let the doctor remove them. When he'd been positioned on the mat, lying on his stomach with a pillow under his head, Law turned towards Sanji and beckoned him closer. Swallowing nervously, the cook mimicked Law. They popped open a bottle of massaging oil, smearing a generous amount on their palms and fingers. They started at Zoro's neck, kneading the tendons leading towards his shoulders, moving down to his back.

Sanji focused on the body beneath him and came to the conclusion that Robin-chwan and Nami-swan were completely right: Zoro truly was a piece of eye candy. The muscles of his back were tight, trained to perfection, and covered in an unblemished tan skin. While the swords master had a collection of scars on his face, chest and legs, his powerful back was smooth and -dare Sanji think it?- perfect. Zoro's scarless back was a point of pride, as he'd heard the man once say to Chopper _a scar on a swordsman's back is their greatest shame._ It showed, along with his front that, while he'd fought to the death on several occasions, he'd never once turned his back to flee. Yes, Sanji admitted to himself as he worked out the kinks in that powerful spine, Zoro was a true warrior.

Law motioned to work on Zoro's legs and the two moved towards his lower body. They started on his feet, earning a few shudders.

'Sanji-ya, Zoro-ya knows how to do this as well. You should let him loosen up your legs after a fight, he's very good at it.' Law whispered to the cook, unwilling to disturb the quiet atmosphere.

'What, why?' Sanji whispered back, confused by the sudden statement.

'It's only fair to pay back, right? And Zoro-ya's hands are pure gold when it comes to massaging.' The Surgeon of Death grinned.

'I guess you're right.' The cook muttered, trying not to think of those hands on his body.

Silently, the duo worked further on the tanned legs, and once more Zoro managed to surprise his nakama. Where Sanji's legs were long and slim, the legs of the swordsman were muscular, with defined calves and thick thighs. Sanji tried to ignore the stab of heat in his stomach, he couldn't allow himself to be jealous of the swordsman.

A moan escaped the man lying on the mat, pulling Sanji out of his thoughts. They'd arrived at the black boxers Zoro was wearing. Law pulled away, with Sanji following quickly, and he turned Zoro around.

'Like that, Zoro-ya?' He grinned devilishly.

Zoro blinked lazily, seemingly not realizing that Sanji was there, focusing only on Law's face.

'Hm, quite. But you haven't finished yet.' His voice had dropped and taken on a husky tone. He pointed to his boxers, where a bulge had formed.

Zoro was aroused, realised Sanji. And, he realised, so was Law, as he peeked at the doctor. He shifted slightly, attracting the looks from both Zoro and Law. A twitch in his trousers had him realise something much more terrifying. He was aroused as well. Crap.

* * *

Mwhahaha! That's all folks! I've never written lemon, but if you want more, send me a message and I might add a new chapter!


End file.
